1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and an information processing program and is suitably applicable to television receivers for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related-art television receivers are configured to receive signals specified by user operations done through a remote controller to execute processing corresponding to the received signals.
However, these television receivers require users to do complicated operations, such as finding necessary operator buttons from among many operator buttons arranged on a remote controller.
In order to overcome the above-mentioned problem, technologies are proposed, in which a display device arranged on a television receiver has a camera on the front side of the display device to take an image of three-dimensional movements of user's hand, for example, thereby executing the processing accordingly (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-209563 for example).